Life just got alittle better
by Starry5447
Summary: Maka is starting to realize her feelings for Kid and a new enemy rises! Read Review enjoy and read the first one My life Sucks to understand it better!
1. The Nightmare

**Kid x Maka**

**Starry: my story continues! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**The Nightmare**

I ran through what a normal forest turned out to be an immortal nightmare!

Black blood dripped of everything and two large snakes we're chasing me red eyes were on all the trees.

I saw a clearing and I knew I could make it I leap over a branch and made it into the clearing I stopped myself from falling to my doom.

Suddenly a beep started and smoke flowed in hiding the snakes from my view and I realized that I had to…

WAKE UP!

I lurked up from my resting place smoke was everywhere in my room and the smoke alarm went off; I coughed got up and turned off the alarm.

I walked into the kitchen to see my cat Blair cooking, "How many times have I told you, _not_ to cook!" I cross my arms glaring.

"Oh sorry Maka I was making breakfast." Blair mews I sigh.

"I'm not eating any of that fish you made." I point to the huge pile of fish on the table it was all burned and I don't even like fish.

I walk over to Blair take her off the counter turn off the stove and sat down to the table.

"Ah well more for me." Blair starts munching, "I'm going to Tsubaki's at eight so I'll just eat there." I tell my cat and walk back to my room getting dressed.

In a yellow hoodie red shirt and a pair of jeans, I brush out my hair and just leave it down.

I go back into the kitchen and put the stove on lock and everything else I make sure has child locks on it so Blair won't burn down our apartment.

"Bye Blair see ya later!" I say and close the door behind me,

Tsubaki doesn't live that far away just in a nicer apartment building that looks like one of those old Japanese castles.  
>I knock on the door "Hey Tsubaki you home?" I ask and she answers.<p>

"Yes come in Maka I was just making breakfast if you wanted any." Tsubaki greeted me with her usual gentle smile.

"Yes please!" I say and rush to table, "You didn't have any breakfast?" Tsubaki followed me in I shook my head.

"Blair was cooking again and I didn't want any." I explain

Tsubaki nods understanding what I mean, "I thought you told her she wasn't allowed to cook?" she seems to remember all the times I have yelled at the feline,

"Yeah but she still disobeys." I sigh and eat some of the food that's in front of me.

"Liz and Patty should be coming soon." Tsubaki breaks the silence, "Yeah they must be sleeping in since we don't have to go to school at the moment." I smile.

It's true after the whole battle thing Lord Death gave us five weeks off to rest and heal and try to gain some normality if that's even possible.

"Maka something wrong you look tired?" Tsubaki studies my face I'm super tired because the nightmare keeps me tossing and turning even yelling.

"I'm fine." I lie and take my plate and put it in the sink,

"If something is bothering you then talk about." Tsubaki is trying to squeeze the nightmare out.

"I said I'm fin-." I'm cut off because Liz and Patty knock on the door perfect timing.

"Hey Tsubaki sorry we're late!" Patty hugs her Liz sighs "Yeah sleeping in is a luxury we could never get." Liz says I might add over dramatically.

"Yeah okay but doesn't it feel weird not going to school?" I ask even if I'm asking the wrong girls about it.

"No it doesn't!" Patty exclaims

"We have more time to ourselves that's for sure." Liz joined in with her sister.

Me and Tsubaki turned our heads and laughed,

"But I'm still guessing Patty is covered head to toe in weapons." If she isn't my jaw will drop.

"How did you know!" Patty unzipped her hoodie revealing knives and guns bombs and such.

Yep still the same Patty on vacation or not was still going to be covered in weapons.

"Well what do you guys want to do today?" Tsubaki asked looking at us, "Well we could go and hang out with the guys for awhile." I say since I haven't seen Kid.

"Ooo Someone wants to see Kid!" Patty covered her mouth

Liz and Tsubaki tried to keep from laughing.

"No it's just we haven't seen the others in at least a week." I try to defend myself.

"Maka, I have something to ask you what does your voice have to say about this?" Liz asked tapping my head.

"I don't know my voice has been quiet." I answer.

"That's weird it talked so much in the underground battle." Tsubaki added.

"Yeah next is weird nightmares that make no sense." I mumble under breath so no one can hear me.

"Come on let's just go to the café I'll call Kid and Black*Star." Tsubaki pulls out her cellphone and dials numbers in.

"Um you call Black*Star I'll call Kid." I whisper taking out my own cellphone,

"I guess I'll call Soul." Liz whips out her cellphone faster than any of us. Was she trained to bring out a cellphone that fast and when she texts you can't even see her fingers!

Ring, ring, ring "Hey Maka what's up?" Kid answers, "Oh hey Kid wanna meet up with me at the Death bucks today?" I ask (**A/N: kinda what I imagine them calling Star Bucks**)

"Sure is just going to be you and me?" he asks, "Um no it's going to our whole team I hope that's okay." I twirl my hair nervously.

"It's fine Maka I'll be there." Kid sounded a little depressed ah well.

"Soul and Black*Star are defiantly coming." Liz and Tsubaki said in unison.

Okay the team would be together once again only just getting coffee not fighting monsters because I was too tired to do that.

Heck we could do anything right now except rob a bank and the world was still in danger well the evil peps didn't have me.

Everything seemed normal at the moment just 7 friends having a good time right well my life is never normal!

**Kinda suckish ending but I can live with it!**

**Read and Review and I have WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Curse you!**


	2. Just Hanging

**Kid x Maka**

**Starry: Sorry to all my reviewers that have been waiting for this chapter to come out. I'm not lazy just had an author's worst enemy writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Just Hanging **

We waited at the café for the others to arrive, "Hey Tsubaki when are they supposed to get here?" I asked looking at her.

"They said soon and it's only been 10 minutes," Tsubaki sighed, I sip my cappincho and glared through the brim of my cup.

"I'm so excited!" Patty almost fell out of her chair; Liz caught her sister and shakes her head.

"Wait here they come." Liz points and I look up.

Black*Star, Soul and Kid came up to our table "Hey guys long time no see." Soul waved.

"Yeah same to you guys." I say sipping more of my cappincho.

"Well so are we just gonna hang out here or do something awesome." Black*Star took a chair and leaned back on it.

I sighed "Maybe go see a movie if there are any good ones."

"How about we play basketball!" did Black*Star even listen to me.

"I'm not that good at basketball." I stir my straw around.

"And my nails just got done growing to the perfect length." Liz complained I looked over at her of course she would be the only one to worry about something like that.

Well maybe not in a fight but hey, okay whatever.

"Basketball sounds cool I'll play with you Black*Star." Soul patted his friends back.

"Okay anyone else?" sounds of crickets, Patty and Tsubaki decided to play.

Liz said she had other things going on. _Like what painting your nails? _I smirk at the thought.

"So Kid what are you gonna do?" Tsubaki asked Kid sweetly, the black haired boy had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think I'll just watch." He answered,

"I think that'll work for me to." I lightly smiled. Kid blushed,

"Well let's get going!" Black*Star leapt up knocking my coffee over.

It spills all over me, I glare at Black*Star, "Thanks a lot you idiot!" I shout.

"Oh Maka are you alright!' Tsubaki grabs some napkins and helped me wipe the coffee from my hoodie and shirt.

"I'll go home and get changed real fast." I wave them goodbye and head back to my apartment.

I just change my shirt and meet them back at the café, "Black*Star you will pay!" I joke.

We walk down to the basketball court and it's just going to be Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul and Patty playing. Not me because the first few times I played basketball I failed at it.

Almost like being a spy well not anymore.

I crack open my book and start reading it was a perfect day to read outside warm with a slight breeze.

"Hey Maka do you want to go hang out somewhere else?" Kid asks me I look up, "Sure." I say closing my book.

We walked to the park, birds were chirping softly and I saw a squirrel or two (**A/N: Squirrels are my worst enemy! But their fun to watch!**)

"Nice day to be at the park." I smirk and look over at Kid, he smiled and looked at the sky, "Yeah I guess." Kid says.

We keep walking and I'm noticing something spiders everywhere.

"_Arachne is back," _ my voice pops into my head _Hey voice long time no hear _I say and keep walking like nothing's wrong.

"_The spiders are Medusa's sisters she's spying on us just be careful…_" voice warns me I nod.

"Kid we should be careful." I whisper, "Why?" he asks.

"The spiders there like cameras just be careful and don't say anything that might give her new info." I explain and make myself look normal, Kid does the same.

_Okay voice start talking is Arachne like her sister a mad scientist? _I start demanding, _"Yes and no she hasn't created that many like Medusa had." _

I have a little info on this new potential enemy.

Kid tugs my sleeve and I look over to a man with orange hair and some metal thing on his nose. Kid and I snuck off without being seen.

"We got away that's good I had a bad feeling about that guy anyway." Kid whispered I smiled.

"I should get back to my apartment." I pointed in the direction and started walking Kid grabbed my wrist.

"Um, Maka I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now." Kid shuffled his foot along the sidewalk.

"Well spit it out." I got free of his grip and put my hands on my hips,

"Well, I never mind." Kid waved me off and started walking in the opposite direction, I tilted my head lifted an eyebrow and brushed it off.

I walked home what Kid wanted to tell me was started to get on my nerves, I stop my heart thumping did I have feelings for him.

Is what he wanted to tell me is that, He loved me.

I bit my lip _that stupid baka why didn't he say it! _I unlocked the door to my apartment and sat on the couch.

**Sorry for the writer's block it really, really hurts right!**

**Read and Review and I'm taking a break for Thanksgiving, so next chapter might be out next week or so depending on writer's block!**


	3. Back to School

**Kid x Maka**

**Starry: I have something to say I'm not dead! Merry Christmas! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Back to school**

I moaned at having to get up and go back to school,

My little vacation was over and it went by pretty fast but what can you expect from a bookworm like me.

I walked into the school and into Stein's classroom and taking a seat next to Tsubaki,

"It feels weird gone for 5 weeks then bam you get all this worked dumped on you." I sigh unhappily.

Tsubaki knows how to turn a frown upside down into a smile.

"Well it can't be that bad Maka think of it we get to learn new things." I turn grumpily to her glaring.

Tsubaki falls silent afterwards "Something is messed up with you Tsubaki." I say jokily.

We laugh Liz and Patty walk in yawning and look like they rolled out of bed and came to school.

"Hey Liz Patty wake up on the wrong side of the bed." Black*Star came up behind them.

Patty hit him in the head with well I couldn't really see it but it was metal.

"Liz, Patty, Black*Star take your seats." Stein rolled in, sorry no fail this time.

They took their seats and Stein started talking I started tuning out.

I looked to where Kid should be sitting but he wasn't there neither was Soul weird suddenly Stein gets called away telling us to study something.

Perfect but then he returned, "Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Black*Star please report to the Death Room." Stein says.

We got up and walked knocking on the door and it opens walking down to the hall to see Kid and Soul.

"Hey, we've been waiting for you guys not cool." Soul crossed his arms, I sighed "Sorry we're late Lord Death."

"What's up everyone I have some information for my top spies at this academy." Lord Death's huge gloved hands clapped together.

"What kind of assignment," Black*Star asked,

"Not assignment information Maka you and Kid must have spotted one of Arachne's agents." Lord Death was making me recall the walk in the park with Kid.

I leaned over looked at him and saw him blush then I leaned back and focus on Lord Death.

"Yeah he looked weird a fur coat in spring." I tilted my head,

"Yes strange but we believe that Erica and Free have found the DWMA's worse enemy Asura." Death started telling a story.

"He was one of my top agents but he was a paranoid and never trusted anyone, he kept his face wrapped in bandages." Lord Death continues.

"So are you saying that Medusa's two living experiments found where he was hiding and are trying to convince him to join their side?" Kid asked,

"No Arachnophobia stands in their way." Death tells his son, Kid falls silent and we are dismissed.

"_So Medusa's idiots are still on the case geez get a life." _Voice seems annoyed, _yeah you're telling me. _I say back.

Back in class I tuned out again hey I'm now one of the top spies here now from exposing Medusa as a crazed scientist now we have a new enemy face.

Might I mention she's still a crazed scientist, and yes I agree with my voice a hundred percent on Medusa's idiots to get a life.

And another enemy also enters the scene, come on can't God give me a break.

Sure I'm an awesome crime fighter but really my head might explode!

On the bright side wait there isn't one…yet.

We return to Stein's class and I decide to just listen and take notes for once even if I am A+ student in all my classes and can just hang back I decide to take some notes for once in my life.

Before I know it school is let out and I head back to my apartment.

I open the door close the door, throw my back pack down and float on to the couch and stare at the ceiling.

_Hey voice I'm bored wanna talk? _I tried to see if I could speak to my voice freely _"Fine whatever what do you want to talk about?" _it sounded even more annoyed.

_Well it's about all that's happened why do you think it's only happening to us 7 and no one else? _

I had to ask this question it was bothering me for weeks now.

"_Well because Lord Death trusts that you will take care of finished business." _Voice answered

I thought about that for a second kicking my feet in the air.

_So in a way he's using us? _I wanted to get something straight

"_You could say it like that," _it sighed _"Hey did you know that I have a human form too?" _

Voice just surprised me with that. _Um no, you're in my head how can you have a human form? _

Voice chuckled _"Check you shadow next time you go out for a walk."_ It explained

_WHAT! You're my shadow! _I sat up angry with my head _"Not all the time ugh here I'll just show you!" _

Suddenly a boy about my age leapt out of my shadow, he had white hair with three black stripes the opposite of Kid's. He wore black clothing; he also had white as ghost skin under each eye was a black marking. His fingernails were black and tons of scars covered his hands.

"Wow so can other people see you besides me?" I asked still amazed

"Yeah if I let them." He rolled his red eyes at me "Do you have a name I never asked this before."

"No you can give me one." The boy said again and walked around it was kinda cool when he walked because black stuff flew behind him.

"Okay I'll think of a name." I smirked "No return to my head." I ordered and he did.

**So Maka's voice has a mind of its own**

**I got this idea from Legend of Zelda Twilight princess hope you like her Shadow voice whatever I need a name! **

**Stay tuned for another chapter sorry it took so long**


	4. Kid meets Shadowknight

**Kid x Maka**

**Starry: got back onto the roll of this story…I thank Legend of Zelda for giving me ideas**

**Shadowknight: calm down girl!**

**Starry: shut up!**

**Disclaimer: she owns nothing**

**Kid meets Shadowknight**

I found Shadowknight (what I had decided to name my voice) got more annoying.

Not only was he transferring from my head to my shadow and surprising me he got more talkative.

"I like this name you gave me Maka." Shadowknight smirked and floated around my head,

"Hush down I'm trying to study and aren't you worried someone will see you?" I rubbed my temple trying to think biting the edge of my pencil.

"Like I said only if I let them see me you idiot." Shadow cackled

"You're the idiot here," I mumble under my breath Shadowknight stopped floating at looked at me.

"Hn, you sure about that Maka." He narrowed his eyes at me; I just calmly looked at him and smirked.

A knock on my door gets Shadowknight to go back into my shadow as I go to answer the door.

Kid was at the door "Hey Maka can I come in?" he asked I nodded "Yeah sure." I welcome him in.

"_Oh my god! no wonder I look like him!" _Shadowknight wailed I shook my head _No I thought you said you take your own form. _I corrected him,

Kid broke the argument "Hey Maka I've been doing some research,"

"On what our new enemies?" I asked he shook his head "Nope on black blood." He smiled.

"Oh boy black blood the thing that created me!" Shadowknight came out of my shadow again for the third time this week.

"Okay who is he?" Kid demanded Shadowknight smirked and floated like a crazy man

Just as I thought Kid and Shadowknight were going to get along as well as the mailman and a dog.

"My name is Shadowknight the voice of Maka's head made from the black blood!" Shadowknight said floating in front of Kid creep and evil smile in place.

I face palmed my head "Shadowknight I thought you said" I was cut off by Shadowknight.

"I did and this person deserves to see me doesn't he so he doesn't think you've gone insane."

I frown Shadowknight shows me his smile.

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!" I yell at the top of my lungs Shadowknight and Kid look a little scared.

My head is swirling with annoyance; shake it trying to clear my head.

Everything does calm down or at least I hope it will Shadowknight went back into my shadow where he was supposed to be!

Me and Kid were silent for a few seconds all you could here was Blair softly snoring on the couch.

Kid looked like he was ready to say something and looked a little nervous about it "Maka would you like to come over sometime tomorrow after school?" He asked nervously his face redding.

"Sure I would love too." I grinned which made his face glow even more red,

"Okay see you then," he left my apartment, I sat on the couch and sighed looking up at the ceiling.

**Look who decided to update and for those who care, I'm in the earth temple of Skyward Sword!**

**I have a question: Have any of you ever been addicted to a video game?**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
